1. Field
This application relates generally to the field of intraocular devices. More particularly, this application is directed to intraocular implants and lenses (IOLs) with an aperture to increase depth of focus (e.g. “masked” intraocular lenses), and methods of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The human eye functions to provide vision by transmitting and focusing light through a clear outer portion called the cornea, and further refining the focus of the image onto a retina by way of a crystalline lens. The quality of the focused image depends on many factors including the size and shape of the eye, and the transparency of the cornea and the lens.
The optical power of the eye is determined by the optical power of the cornea and the crystalline lens. In a normal, healthy eye, sharp images of distant objects are formed on the retina (emmetropia). In many eyes, images of distant objects are either formed in front of the retina because the eye is abnormally long or the cornea is abnormally steep (myopia), or formed in back of the retina because the eye is abnormally short or the cornea is abnormally flat (hyperopia).
Some people suffer from cataracts in which the crystalline lens undergoes a loss of transparency. In such cases, the crystalline lens can be removed and replaced with an intraocular lens (IOL). However, some intraocular lenses may still leave defects in a patient's non-distance eyesight.